Making Up
by teasun89
Summary: What if Jenna came over to Jake and Clare's to spend time with Clare? *Clenna Lemons*


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

A/N: Hello! I haven't written in a while! I had this idea in my head since this morning after seeing the newest Degrassi Promo, Not Ready To Make Nice. FYI: Lemons and femslash. If those aren't your forte then this story isn't for you. I had to write another Clenna smut story after this idea popped up in my head. I have a feeling that this is more towards a crackfic but IDGAF. Enjoy!

Clare was propped on her bed reading when she heard Jake coming up the stairs and she also heard another female voice that sounded almost like Jenna.

_No, it couldn't be her_, thought Clare as she continued reading.

She could hear them laughing and it got louder as they got closer towards her room. With Clare's door ajar, Jake knocked on Clare's door.

"Hey Clare, I brought someone over who would like to talk to you," smiled Jake.

Clare sat up to see who the girl with Jake was. As the door opened more Jenna stepped in closer to Clare's room.

"Hey Clare, can we talk?" asked Jenna.

Clare was appalled that Jake had the audacity to bring Jenna out of all people over. _What the hell is Jake trying to do to me? Is he trying to say he's moved on by bringing the same person who took KC from me over and this is all of a sick joke. _Clare was livid to see Jenna standing in her room.

"What you wanna talk about if it's okay that you're now interested in going after my step brother after you stole one of my ex's in the past, is that what you wanted to talk about Jenna? Because the answer is no!" fumed Clare.

Jenna raised her eyebrows and Jake took a few steps back "I'm going to leave you two to work things out, I'll be in the back helping Dad with stuff," Jake said as he quickly shut the door to leave Jenna and Clare alone in her room. They were face to face as Clare still held her book in her hands.

"Clare I'm not here to date Jake, yes him and I have been talking but only as friends. I actually wanted to talk about something else," started Jenna as she made her way over to Clare's bed. "Back in grade 9, I did find KC cute and I did like him. It was fucked up how I took him from you and karma bit me in the ass when I got pregnant with Tyson. I thought KC and I would be able to work things out with Tyson and all, but KC cheated on me. We just recently got closure and I've hurt you in the past and I needed to let you know that I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I'm hooking up with Jake because that's not the case," explained Jenna.

"Okay Jenna, but was that all you wanted to say to me?" responded Clare.

"Well, I'd rather show you than tell you," Jenna replied as she put Clare's book down. Clare looked into Jenna's eyes as Jenna leaned in to kiss Clare softly on the lips. Clare had been frustrated for a while with everything going on with her breakup with Jake, her parents divorce and with Jenna's lips on hers made those things melt away. Clare never really admitted this to anyone but she had a tiny crush on Jenna when they had met. She didn't think that she would have any girl crushes ever but Jenna proved her wrong with her personality. It hurt Clare when her and KC broke up and it crushed her when Jenna and KC got together. But their kiss washed all those thoughts away. As Jenna and Clare pulled apart, Jenna looked at Clare with large eyes in hopes of a response. Clare smiled at Jenna.

"I've never admitted this to anyone before Jenna but when I first met you, I had a small crush on you. I thought it was weird but I always had this feeling that you had the same feeling towards me. I've never done this with a girl before but I'm fine with trying new things," Clare responded as Jenna smiled back at her.

"Good, I've been wanting to do that for a long time. We have lots of time to make up for," said Jenna as they leaned back in to only kiss some more.

This kiss started off innocent and sweet and they pecked a few times before their kiss started to intensify. As they began to kiss more passionately, Jenna moved her head to the side to get a better angle of kissing Clare. Clare felt like she was getting high off of kissing Jenna and she felt motivated to open her mouth to slip her tongue in Jenna's mouth. Jenna was surprised how Clare's tongue was begging for entrance, but she was happy since she accepted the entrance and their tongues were playing patterns in each others mouth. Clare's move surprised Jenna that she let out a moan as their tongues were battling for dominance. As their tongues were dancing, Jenna moved back for a bit so she could straddle Clare's lap and they reconnected their lips, continuing where they left off. As they got back to kissing, Jenna's hands were massaging Clare's hips.

Feeling Jenna's hands on her hips made Clare shiver with anticipation. As Jenna's hands wander up Clare's body, Clare smirked as she broke free from the kiss to remove her shirt. Jenna raised her eyebrow at Clare's swift move and then eyed Clare up and down and Jenna couldn't get her eyes off of Clare's breasts spilling out of her bra. Jenna moved her hands on impulse and placed them on Clare's breasts to give them a light squeeze and that emitted a soft moan from Clare's lips. Jenna wanted to her Clare moan more so she started massaging Clare's breasts as her lips started nipping on Clare's neck. As Clare was being touched, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back in pleasure.

"Oh my god Jenna," moaned Clare "touch me, take off my bra and touch me." Clare sat up as she removed her bra. Jenna moved back so she could remove her top as well. Jenna smirked as she finally got to see Clare's bare breasts. Her nipples were hard and Jenna took her mouth to one of the nipples and bit lightly on one and then started swirling her tongue around Clare's nipple. Clare was moaning again and Jenna was enjoying making Clare moan. It was almost like Clare's moans were getting her high. Jenna moved to the other nipple so she could give it equal attention. Clare was encouraging Jenna by running her fingers softly through Jenna's hair and smiling to herself. Clare's always been conscious with her ex's, never has she every exposed this much to herself to anyone before but what she was engaging with Jenna felt right and this was getting her wet. Jenna pulled back so she could lay Clare on her back and her lips went to her neck leaving pecks her and there.

"Bite me Jenna," moaned Clare. Clare's had a biting fetish for a while since she started reading Vampire fiction and had the sudden urge to be bitten. As Jenna bit Clare, Clare shuddered and sighed. After a few bites, Jenna looked up at Clare.

"You're very kinky Clare," said Jenna as she moved her hands down past Clare's shoulders, breasts, tummy and ended where her pants were. Over the pants, Jenna trailed her hands around Clare's inner thighs and made slow teasing circles near Clare's core. As Clare was being sensually teased by Jenna, they were engaged in an eye lock and Clare took off her pants as she kept eye contact. Jenna smirked as she got up to take her pants off also. She got back on the bed only to put her head between Clare's legs and started nipping at her inner thighs. As Jenna left feather kisses on Clare's inner thighs, her fingers made was to Clare's core and started rubbing the wet spot on Clare's panties. Clare gasped at this contact as Jenna's fingers found Clare's clit through the underwear and made circles around the clit.

"You're so wet Clare," Jenna said as she sat up to pull Clare's panties off. Once the panties were off, Jenna had full access to Clare's wet pussy. Her fingers pulled Clare's lips apart to see her clit aroused and continued to rub her clit. Clare gasped again and felt shivers in her body from this erotic contact. As Jenna's circular movements continued on Clare, Clare was moaning from this contact and grew wetter and wetter. She felt this pressure build up slowly in her lower abdomen, but Jenna stopped rubbing the clit to replace her fingers with her tongue.

"Oh!" moaned Clare that the change of contact from fingers to tongue. Jenna flickered her tongue over Clare's clit and then started licking up and down her pussy. Clare tasted very sweet and tangy and Jenna quickly became addicted to the taste. As her mouth continued to explore Clare's pussy, Jenna's hands wandered up to Clare's breasts and pinched her puckered nippled and flickered them with her fingers as her tongue was thrusting frantically in and out of Clare.

"Fuck!" yelled Clare as she felt her body being stimulated in a way she's never felt before. Moans were spilling out of her mouth as she rocked her hips to meet Jenna's tongue and Jenna moved her fingers back to Clare's pussy while her tongue sucked on her clit hard. As Jenna's sucked on Clare's clit, she inserted a few fingers in Clare's pussy and began fingering Clare.

"Oh my god! Ahhhhh!" moaned Clare as Jenna's fingers were moving in and out of Clare. Jenna's fingers started moving slow, but over time, her fingers began picking up the speed and Clare felt close towards her orgasm. Thrusting faster and faster, Clare's moans got louder and louder.

"I'm gonna cum! Ohhhh!" moaned Clare as her juices started spilling out as she came. Her body was tingling as her orgasm washed over her and Jenna grabbed onto Clare's thighs as she sucked Clare's pussy dry.

"Fuck Jenna," moaned Clare as she was coming down from her orgasm. "That was amazing." Clare smiled as she sat up to kiss Jenna. Clare's added some tongue and enjoyed the taste of herself from Jenna's lips. When they pulled apart, Jenna giggled.

"Shit Clare, you taste delicious. Was that the first time you've even been eaten out?" ask Jenna as she regained herself. Clare's eyes shyed away from Jenna's and nodded.

"Yes, before that I thought it was gross to have someone use their mouth on someone's privates, but it felt amazing. In fact, I would like to pay you back for that," smirked Clare as she shifted around to straddle Jenna.

"Can you handle this Clare?" Jenna purred as she took her bra off and Clare pulled Jenna's panties down.

"I thought I could recall that you called me kinky Jenna," winked Clare and she met her lips with Jenna's. Clare's hands landed on Jenna's breasts and she started massaging them. Clare broke the kiss and trailed her tongue slowly down Jenna's body and lightly pinched and rolled Jenna's nipples with her fingers. Clare dipped her tongue into Jenna's naval and that made Jenna squeal a little. As Clare was moved down to Jenna's core, she used her fingers to spread Jenna's pussy and saw Jenna's wet pussy and throbbing clit. Clare smirked at herself and her tongue went right into Jenna's pussy. Her tongue was thrusting in and out of Jenna's hole and her fingers were toying with her clit. Jenna gasped and had her hands going through Clare's hair and moans were spilling out of her mouth.

"Just like that Clare! Ohhhh!" moaned Jenna as Clare was rubbing Jenna's clit a bit faster. Clare moved her head back so she could watch Jenna succumb in pleasure. Clare plunged two fingers into Jenna's pussy while her thumb was rubbing Jenna's clit.

"You like that Jenna? You like what my fingers are doing to you?" Clare asked as she suddenly hovered over Jenna as her fingers were still working their magic.

"Fuck yes! Clare don't stop!" moaned Jenna.

Clare quieted Jenna's moans by kissing her. Their kisses were frantic and their tounges were dancing with each other. Jenna felt like she was on fire and she was more turned on how Clare was dominating her and it drove her crazy. Clare's fingers moves a bit faster and broke the kiss. Jenna was so close and Clare could feel Jenna's walls clenching around her fingers.

"I'm gonna cum Clare! Fuck!" moaned Jenna as she was close to her orgasm.

"Cum for me Jenna," Clare said as her head went between Jenna's legs again to flicker her tounge on Jenna's clit as her fingers pumped harder and faster.

Jenna was on the verge of crying as she got closer and closer to her release. She was nearly screaming as she came. Her orgasm was intense to the point where Clare had hit her g spot several times to make her squirt. Jenna's orgasm lasted for nearly a minute and Clare was there to suck up every drop from Jenna's pussy.

Jenna sighed as she was coming down from her orgasm. Her eyes were closed and she felt the euphoria take over from what had just happened. Clare got on top of Jenna and left a peck on her lips.

"We should experiment like this more often," Clare said as Jenna opened her eyes.

"I agree. I'm really glad we made up Clare," Jenna replied.

"Me too, we shouldn't ever let guys get in the way again," said Clare.

"Seriously Besides, girls know how to do it better anyways," winked Jenna as her lips met Clare's.

Please Review!


End file.
